Manos Polvorosas
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Han sido amigos desde que tiene memoria, se conocen lo suficiente para considerarse familia. Asriel quiere mucho a Chara, ella es su luz en medio de las sombras, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella pero no puede continuar a su lado. Chara es una mala influencia. Mientras tanto Frisk se pregunta si los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. AU Sandmann. CANCELADO.
1. I

**Notas Iniciales**: Volví con un proyecto algo corto, probablemente este y otro _oneshot_ sean todo mi aporte al fandom. Sucede que tenía muchas ganas de trabajar más con estos personajes así que aquí me tienen. Constará de dos historias en una. Esta vez el género de Frisk y Chara será femenino.

**Advertencias**: Mentes rotas.

* * *

**Uno**.

Camino a la escuela cierta cría de monstruo tragaba saliva nerviosamente. Los rayos solares iluminaban el vecindario y a la actividad humana cercana. Algunas de esas criaturas sin pelo se detenían un momento para mirar de reojo al cabrillo que caminaba aferrado a las cuerdas de su mochila con insistencia, y todo porque aceptó el reto de caminar por aquella calle completamente solo. Era bien sabido que monstruos y humanos gozaban de áreas exclusivas -a excepción de la escolar/profesional-, una regla de sociedad tan simple y tan estricta que nadie se atrevía romper. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Asriel avanzando entre miradas recelosas y comentarios negativos con el objetivo de demostrarle a su amiga que no tenía miedo de los humanos adultos, con esta acción comprobaría la veracidad de sus palabras y podría contrarrestar los comentarios desconsiderados de esa niña burlona que tanto lo molestaba con el tema. El cabrillo suspiró de puro alivio cuando visualizó el final de la calle donde en una esquina le esperaban dos niñas contrastando a la lejanía únicamente por los colores de sus blusas holgadas, claro que cualquiera que las observara detenidamente se daría cuenta de que la niña más pequeña era de tez morena mientras la otra -además de ser más pálida- en sus mejillas se formaban dos círculos rosados que hacían juego con su personalidad traviesa; fue a ella a quien Asriel se dirigió apenas quedar de frente con una sonrisa triunfante plasmada en su rostro.

—Gané —declaró ante el gesto malhumorado de Chara—. Lo hice y no necesité tu ayuda.

—Felicidades, Asriel —elogió la pequeña Frisk con una sonrisa que empequeñecía más sus ojos alargados, mientras tanto Chara lo miraba fijamente todavía sin decir absolutamente nada. Asriel comenzó a incomodarse con la falta de respuesta que ofrecía la niña de su edad.

—Estabas asustado. —Estas palabras estaban lejos de ser un comentario; Chara estaba afirmando este hecho sin importarle que el cabrito se sobresaltara con indignación—. No cuenta, sigues siendo un tonto, miedoso y llorón.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó Asriel ofendido.

—Lo eres. —Chara desvió la mirada como quien busca eludir una culpa incangeable. Asriel lloriqueó derrotado, pues la indiferencia de Chara siempre conseguía su objetivo de hacerlo resignarse a la última palabra de la niña sin importar cuántos argumentos espetara.

—¡Chara! —Frisk colocó ambas manos en sus ilegibles caderas, enfrentando a su hermana con el gesto más severo que podía aplicar sobre su adorable cuerpo infantil—. ¡Asriel merece reconocimiento por el difícil trabajo que realizó! —regañó—. Sea que haya completado o no todos tus requicitos, él cumplió su cometido cruzando la calle por su cuenta. ¡Como su instructora tienes la obligación de felicitarlo!

El gesto aburrido de Chara no cambió en lo más mínimo pese a las exigencias que su hermana impuso, ni siquiera sintió irritación por ser una vez más blanco de la personalidad justiciera y bondadosa con la que nació la menor. Ese día, Chara estaba más callada que de costumbre y Asriel lo había notado en el primer instante que se vieron reunidos frente al jardín de su casa. Chara y Frisk eran sus vecinas así que acostumbraba a jugar con ellas desde el alba hasta el anochecer los fines de semana, motivo también por el que acostumbraban caminar juntos a la escuela sin la supervisión de sus padres, después de todo la escuela primaria a la que asistían no quedaba lejos de su colonia ni del instituto pre-escolar donde dejaban a Frisk para tomar sus clases llenos de papel suelto y crayolas. Han sido amigos desde que tiene memoria, se conocen lo suficiente para considerarse familia, así que Asriel creía tener conocimiento absoluto sobre el estado de ánimo de alguien tan cercano a él como ella. Asriel quiere mucho a Chara, ella es su luz en medio de las sombras, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por eso le inquieta que ella no esté reaccionando de manera usual. ¿Qué le sucedía a Chara? Se preguntaba.

—No importa —espetó claramente ignorando a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano para girarse y continuar el recorrido—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—¡S-Si! —Asriel asintió precipitándose a su paso después de notar que se había abstraído observando esa linda cara desanimada para volver avergonzado a caminar cerca.

—¡Chara! ¡No escucho que lo estés felicitando! —insistió Frisk imitando un tono molesto en su voz, esto al cabrito le causó gracia.

—Ella tiene razón, Frisk —dijo con el fin de tranquilizar la actitud protestante de la pequeña. Chara lo miró de reojo con suma atención—. Yo tenía miedo mientras caminaba solo por esa calle, fue mi error no tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo sin acobardarme. En verdad todavía soy un miedoso y llorón —agregó casi apenado. Chara mantuvo el silencio latente.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Asriel! —Frisk se mantuvo necia, en completo desacuerdo.

El debate se extendió hasta su llegada al instituto donde dejaron a Frisk enfurecida con la sumisión que el cabrito siempre mostraba junto a su hermana mayor. Fue así como, con los brazos cruzados y dando fuertes pasos sobre el asfalto, la pequeña se perdió entre el mar de niños mientras los otros dos continuaban su camino hacia el edificio contiguo.

—¿En verdad estás aceptando que eres un llorón? —cuestionó Chara repentinamente sin llegar a volverse para mirar a quien caminaba un paso detrás. Asriel se sobresaltó sorprendido antes de mirar en otra dirección con las mejillas bajo su pelo albino ardiendo.

—Por supuesto, Chara. Eres alguien brillante, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido y nunca te equivocas. —Asriel cerró los ojos en una sonrisa triste—. Sería tonto de mi parte pensar lo contrario cuando siempre dices la verdad.

Chara lo miró esta vez sin abstenerse. Confundida creyó comprobar algo que había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo sobre la naturaleza de su querido amigo. Tan ingenuo, dulce y comprometido, Asriel el que jamas se enojaba con ella a pesar de todas sus bromas, el que siempre le acompañaba y apoyaba en todo. Asriel, el monstruo que no asustaba ni lastimaba a nadie. Chara devolvió la mirada al frente, terca a conservar un semblante duro y falto de empatía. —Está bien mientras lo entiendas —concluyó con frialdad.

.

Ambos se internaron en la escuela justo cuando sonaba la primer campana de entrada a clases. Asriel se dedicó a prestar atención al profesor de turno. Chara se enfocó a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno o -en el mejor de los casos- dormir plácidamente. Por su comportamiento era una de los alumnos que más castigaban, Asriel estaba acostumbrado a verla en la esquina del aula de espaldas seguramente estructurando en su cabeza alguna fea travesura contra el estudiante que la delató. Más tarde la vería excusarse con el profesor con una mentira piadosa para recibir el doble de tarea, siendo perdonada por entregarlos al día siguiente. En el receso, Asriel seguiría a Chara hasta los confines donde sus compañeros de salón acostumbraban almorzar y sería participe de la broma pesada que ella les jugaría mientras se ocultaban tras los arbustos cercanos. Asriel, asustado querría entregarse a la directiva cuando viera a los niños monstruos y humanos llorar frente a los adultos pero Chara lo detendría antes de que delatara su posición secreta. La vida escolar siempre había sido la misma pero sus huidas de las autoridades y los juegos malvados habían ido en aumento, cada vez más meticulosos, cada vez más grandes, cada vez más siniestros.

Asriel muchas veces se preguntó por qué la seguía en estos juegos si él mismo no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto pero disipaba sus dudas cuando la veía sonreír abiertamente, extasiada por sentimientos que parecían estar apresados en lo profundo de su alma cuando no había nadie alrededor que recibiera sus ataques, ya fueran insultos o esas horribles bromas que tanto había perfeccionado hasta el actual tercer año para ambos. Su sonrisa era tan genuina que olvidaba sus inseguridades, e incluso reía con ella sin comentar nada al respecto ni recriminarle por lo que hacía. Después de todo habían cobrado venganza cada vez que a él lo molestaron otros estudiantes de grados superiores.

_Si ella era feliz, decidió que él también lo sería_.

.

Las clases terminaron y los rayos solares de la tarde quemaban. Como todos los días, se dispusieron llegar a la entrada del jardín de niños donde una impaciente Frisk los esperaba. Con un saludo se reconocieron desde la lejanía y andaron juntos en su retorno a casa. El gesto aburrido de Chara había vuelto para quedarse en su rostro y Asriel se preocupó. Definitivamente algo extraño le sucedía a Chara, aquel día parecía tan ajena, pues incluso en sus travesuras no se había visto tan satisfecha como en otras ocasiones y esto ya no era normal. Quiso preguntarle pero la voz de Frisk se adelantó a sus inquietudes.

—Chara, quiero un helado —dijo Frisk, y ansiosa agitó la mano que la sujetaba.

—Me gasté todo lo que mamá me dio —mintió, pues en ningún momento ella y Asriel visitaron la tienda, Asriel abrió la boca dispuesto a decirlo pero se abstuvo al final.

—¡No es cierto! —espetó la pequeña—. ¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres comprarme nada! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Cuándo dejarás de mentir? Mentir no es bueno.

—Puedo comprarlo yo, Chara... si quieres.

—No. —Chara lo miró—. Frisk es una hermana sosa, llorona, malcriada, chismosa y aburrida así que no merece un helado. —Con un gesto de completa furia, Frisk aprovechó la distracción de la mayor para soltarse de su mano, echando a correr hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, justo en la entrada de un callejón estrecho y mugriento. Dio un paso al interior sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Chara sintió a su furia crecer con el semblante retador que le dedicó Frisk desde la otra banqueta. —Frisk, ven acá.

—¡No! —exclamó.

—Escucha, no estoy jugando... vuelve aquí. —Los iris marrones de Chara parecieron adquirir una tonalidad rojiza a causa del sol mientras las facciones de su cara se hacían mucho más serias. Asriel estaba anonadado, nunca había visto a su amiga tan molesta—. Al otro lado de ese callejón hay un barrio repleto de monstruos grandes, los más terroríficos y malvados que jamás hayas visto en tu vida. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la importancia de obedecerme? En este mundo hay monstruos buenos pero también hay unos muy malos. Si atreves a dar un paso más adentro lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.

Confundido, el cabrito miró a Chara quien parecía ignorar su presencia ahora que estaba tratando de convencer a su hermana de retornar por cuenta propia a donde yacían ellos. No entendía qué significaba todo esto. Chara jamás habló de los monstruos como algo peligroso y al ser esta la primera vez que lo escuchaba no estaba seguro de qué manera comenzar a sentirse.

—¡No! ¡Me niego! —El grito de Frisk pareció perforar la atmósfera—. ¡Los monstruos no son malos! ¡Siempre estás diciendo que debo cuidarme de ellos porque son diferentes a nosotros y yo no lo creo! ¡Mi maestra es un monstruo muy gentil! ¡Tengo muchos amigos monstruos y ninguno ha intentado lastimarme nunca! ¡Tampoco Asriel o sus padres a pesar de ser los únicos monstruos viviendo en nuestro vecindario!

—No todos son como Asriel, mocosa estúpida —replicó Chara inspirando un escalofrío en el cuerpo tenso del cabrito quien miró escandalizado a su amiga después de escucharla pronunciar semejante grosería con tanta naturalidad. Se suponía que ellos lo tenían prohibido, aunque no era como si Chara obedeciera ordenes.

—¡Tú eres quien es mala! Y te lo demostraré...

—No me desafíes —advirtió. Frisk retrocedió un paso y luego otro ante la mirada atenta de la chica quien lentamente iba perdiendo la luz que iluminaba sus pupilas hasta que sus ojos quedaron inundados por una oscura severidad. Cuando Frisk se dio cuenta de ello se giró y comenzó a correr sin detenerse, hecho que hizo a Chara y Asriel reaccionar—. ¡Frisk!

La pequeña niña corrió entre basureros y bolsas negras perdiéndose de la vista de Chara y Asriel con facilidad debido a los obstáculos que representaban estos para ellos. La chica gruñó fastidiada y no le importó dejar a su amigo atrás para salir fuera del callejón y observar cómo la silueta de su hermana giraba una esquina para finalmente desaparecer. Enfurecida se quedó quieta para observar a la lejanía, dándole tiempo al cabrito de emerger fuera del callejón también, completamente agitado.

—¿A dónde fue Frisk? —Chara señaló con un dedo la dirección en que había corrido su pequeña hermana—. ¡Debemos alcanzarla!

—No —dijo como única respuesta, esto desconcertó a Asriel.

—¿Qué... ? ¡No podemos dejarla sola!

—Ella eligió aprender de la realidad a las malas, ya no me importa.

Chara se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a cruzar el callejón por donde habían entrado a ese barrio. Sin embargo, Asriel no la siguió enseguida como pudo haberlo hecho en un principio, pues la duda que vibraba en su pecho le impedía mantenerse callado dentro del baúl de la ignorancia.

—Sobre eso... —Chara detuvo su andar. Asriel tragó saliva con dureza, inseguro sobre continuar hablando pero finalmente volvió armarse de valor—. Nunca me dijiste que no te agradaban los monstruos. Todo lo que le dijiste a Frisk... ¿eso es lo que realmente piensas de nosotros? ¿Realmente crees que somos malvados?

—Oh, Asriel... —La burla en el acento de Chara hizo que el monstruo se estremeciera, nervioso se obligó a mirarla en espera de cualquier palabra positiva al respecto—. No hablaba en serio, además no generalicé, ¿recuerdas? Sólo dije que no todos los monstruos eran como tú.

—Pero... aún piensas que somos peligrosos, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres hablar de eso, Asriel? —El cabrito se congeló en el instante que Chara se volvió para enfrentarlo; había algo en el semblante de su amiga que lo hacía sentirse indefenso. Tomó la decisión de asentir. La mirada de Chara se volvió más fría—. Está bien, te lo diré. Lo que te diga puede que no sea muy bonito y probablemente te lastime. Nuestra amistad no seguirá siendo la misma y sin duda vas a terminar odiándome. ¿Aún así quieres saberlo?

Cuando Chara comenzó acercarse, el pánico total invadió el organismo del cabrito. La presión de perder a la única amiga que había tenido todo este tiempo, que no lo juzgó y protegió desde el inicio, hicieron que Asriel se dejase caer en el suelo y comenzara a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras clamaba por piedad.

—¡No! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Soy feliz a tu lado ahora! Si por esto puedo llegar a perderte entonces no quiero saber lo que piensas de mi especie. ¡No quiero que nuestra amistad se destruya!

—No llores, Asriel. Estoy contigo. —Chara se colocó a la altura dedicándole un abrazo lleno de ternura a la cría de monstruo, inspirándole un fuerte sentimiento de sanación sin estar convencido de que este gesto se tratara de algo sincero. Ya no le importaba. Se sentía realmente bien.

—Seremos amigos por siempre, ¿verdad? —Asriel quiso saber— ...No te alejarás de mi lado, ¿verdad? Siempre estaremos juntos.

—Si, Asriel. Te lo prometo.

El alivio llenó el pecho del Asriel al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues no estaba interesado en ver la expresión que tenía su amiga mientras lo decía, con poder escucharlo de sus labios ya era lo suficiente feliz para aceptar cualquier cosa, incluso si esto fuera una cruel ilusión. Sollozó en su hombro ganándose ligeras palmadas sobre su espalda. Chara estaba tratando de consolarlo, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Entonces Asriel recordó algo.

—Frisk...

—Ahora iremos por él, pero sólo porque tú estás tan preocupado.

—Gracias, Chara.

Asriel no quería soltarla, era tan cálido permanecer de esta forma. Sin embargo, existiendo prioridades como la supervivencia de la menor, tuvo la obligación de resignarse y dejar ir la calidez de aquella alma que estuvo palpitando junto a su corazón en una sintonía que dudaba Chara lo hubiese notado, ya que parecía que los humanos eran completamente insensibles a las vibraciones que emitían sus propias almas al contacto con las cosas que los rodeaban. Asriel intentó ver la cara de su amiga antes de seguir sus pasos pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo, su actitud estoica bastó para ayudarlo a comprender que su felicidad no estaba siendo compartida.


	2. II

**Dos**.

Frisk había caminado más de lo que estaba acostumbrada así que no se abstuvo de sentarse para descansar sobre la acera. Sin importar cuan cansada pudiera sentirse, no se evitó mirar alrededor. El solitario vecindario gozaba de moradas sencillas sin muchos lujos con pequeños arboles que crecían al centro de reducidos círculos de tierra sobre el pavimento, cada uno carentes de una cerca que los protegiese de los transeúntes. Todo lucía humilde y acogedor desde su perspectiva aunque las calles fuesen angostas y estuvieran llenas de grietas, las cuales seguramente le causaban problemas a los vehículos cada vez que las recorrían. No comprendía por qué no había visto a nadie desde hace varios minutos pero prefirió no preocuparse demasiado ya que muy pronto encontró un detalle en el paisaje que captó su completo interés, y esto fue el llamativo letrero que colgaba de la puerta en el establecimiento a sus espaldas. Se le dificultó mucho leer e identificar cada letra escrita sobre el pulido trozo de madera pero finalmente encontró un sentido a la palabra pintada de un color azul claro y adornada con dibujos bastante detallados de copos de nieve.

—Snowdin... —pronunció Frisk después de varios intentos.

Miró el cristal al costado de la puerta e inevitablemente sonrió con los muñecos que yacían acomodados del otro lado. Había desde muñecos de nieve hasta bolas de cristal y otros artículos de lo más llamativos para alguien de su edad. La decoración se asemejaba mucho a la festividad navideña así que no dudó asomarse al interior para asegurarse que estuviera en servicio, pero pronto se percató de que su tamaño le impedía ver más allá de los juguetes postrados cerca del ventanal. Curiosa, la niña avanzó hasta la puerta descubriendo que estaba abierta. La empujó para ser recibida instantáneamente por el sonido de una pequeña campana que había estado instalada sobre el marco superior con el objetivo de anunciar la entrada de los clientes. El lugar era más sombrío de lo que esperaba pero aún así se adentró dispuesta a visualizar toda la mercancía lustrosamente acomodada en los diferentes estantes, encontrándose con las figuras más raras que podría haber imaginado. No entendía qué relación tenían las calaveras, cráneos y huesos decorativos con los renos y la magia del adorable Santa Clous al cual atribuía la temática principal de la tienda. Tan distraída se encontraba en los objetos alrededor suyo que no notó presencia viva en el lugar hasta que un sonido casi imperceptible captó la atención de Frisk, incitándola a voltearse de un sobresalto hacia el esqueleto que dormía sobre el mostrador. Dubitativa se acercó a él, comprobando con asombro que realmente era un esqueleto y que en efecto dormía, descansando la cabeza encima del cristal y roncando descuidadamente.

—Disculpa... —le llamó, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Frisk estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando el cráneo blanco y redondo se removió antes de que ese rostro aparentemente sonriente se alzara para mirarla con sus profundas cuencas vacías. Frisk se estremeció por instinto. Era la primera vez que veía algo así—. ¿Eres... un monstruo? —No pudo evitar preguntar pero el esqueleto permaneció en silencio. —¿Señor... ?

—Oh... —Después de un breve lapso las cuencas vacías del esqueleto se iluminaron suavemente con el brillo de dos luces que Frisk supuso debían tratarse de sus pupilas. El esqueleto de baja estatura se irguió dejando a sus huesos tronar de forma ruidosa en el proceso—. ¿Vienes a comprar algo pequeña señorita? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—No tienes piel... —comentó—. ¿Qué eres?

—He, evidentemente soy un montón de huesos parlante —el joven esqueleto tendió los brazos a sus costados, divertido con la situación—. Puedes llamarme Sans. ¿Es la primera vez que ves algo tan insólito? Siéntete afortunada de que yo sea el primer espécimen con el que te encuentras, aunque para ti hubiese sido más impresionante conocer a mi hermano, él es genial ¿sabes? Y muy alto también. —El joven esqueleto pareció divagar un momento antes de volver a reaccionar—. Pero, volviendo a lo importante, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Yo sólo... encontré este lugar y...

—¿Estás perdida? —le interrumpió casi de forma abrupta—. No es bueno entrar en locales sospechosos para pedir ayuda, podrías pasar un mal rato.

—Ví los muñecos de nieve.

—Ah, si —Sans miró hacia la ventana donde se posaban los artículos de muestra que más se vendían en esa tienda—. Son los favoritos de mi hermano, aunque no lo parezca son artesanales, él le pone mucho empeño a todo lo que hace. Aún cuando se dio cuenta que su cocina es pésima no deja de intentar preparar el mejor espagueti regional, lo mismo con esos muñecos. ¿Verdad que son fantásticos? —Sans se arrodilló ante el mostrador, sacando de los compartimentos un peluche eléctrico que enseguida intrigó a la niña. —Mira esto.

Sans presionó la punta de lo que parecía ser una bufanda de caramelo alrededor del cuello del perrito peludo, haciendo que el pelaje blanco comenzara a brillar mientras la cola mecánica se agitaba con emoción y la bufanda emitía diversos tonos de colores que le recordaron a Frisk las series de focos que colocaban sobre el árbol de navidad.

—¡Es muy bonito! —exclamó maravillada, mas pronto su gesto cambió—. Pero, ¿por qué venden muñecos así si navidad ya se terminó?

—Hehe, ¿te parece esto una tienda navideña? —Sans guiñó una cuenca y esto tomó a Frisk por sorpresa, después de todo no sabía que los esqueletos podían hacer eso, ¿o era una habilidad única de criaturas como ese sujeto?—. Lamento arruinar tus expectativas pero esto no es un local común, todo lo que se vende aquí proviene de una tradición familiar, nada tiene que ver con las festividades que les gusta celebrar a ustedes los humanos. En todo caso dudo que entiendas a qué me refiero aún si te lo explico.

—Puedes intentarlo —animó con una sonrisa—. No tengo prisa.

—No —replicó al instante—, hacerlo arruinaría mi reputación de Huesos Flojos. Lo importante en estos momentos es: _¿qué harás tú? _—Frisk inclinó la cabeza a un costado sin comprender a qué se refería. El gesto de Sans se mantuvo sereno a pesar de que comenzó a golpear la punta de sus falanges contra el cristal. —No puedo tener a una niña a mi cuidado si esta no forma parte de la clientela. No te estoy echando por mera cortesía pero sería un problema que los policías humanos te encontraran aquí sin tus respectivos padres.

—No quiero volver... —susurró Frisk mientras encogía sus hombros y arrugaba su bolso entre sus puños. Sans la miró antes de suspirar con cierto agobio.

—¿Asumiré que te peleaste con alguien? No es bueno que huyas de esta manera, ¿sabes? Lo único que conseguirás es que se preocupen por ti. Seguro ahora mismo están buscándote.

—... Ella no está buscándome. —El acento resignado de Frisk consiguió interesar al esqueleto instantáneamente—. Me odia... —declaró—. En realidad nunca le gusté...

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó del ambiente después de que Frisk decidiera guardarse sus conflictos emocionales dentro de sí, aún así Sans comprendió a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo, no era difícil considerando que su propio hermano y él mismo crecieron en un orfanato a las orillas de un pueblo ruso antes de ser adoptados por un monstruo de nacionalidad inglesa que había arribado ahí debido a su trabajo como investigador. Cerró ambas cuencas un momento antes de finalmente tomar la resolución de dirigirse hasta uno de los estantes más viejos que adornaban la tienda, cuyos bordes además de polvorosos estaban llenos de astillas causadas por el trato rudo que había recibido todo este tiempo. Haciendo a un lado las cajas adornadas y demás objetos registrados en el sistema de apartado, finalmente encontró ese antiguo alhajero que contenía toda clase de memorias sobre su sencilla estructura de madera. Sans la observó un momento, sorprendido porque estuviera acudiendo a este recuerdo, pues se suponía que estaba prohibido, se había prometido no volverlo a usar aunque todo aclamara por su regreso, aunque todo indicara que este era el sitio y ocasión oportuna para el mundo, y también para él. Dudó un poco más y entonces regresó al mostrador donde se encontraba la pequeña ensimismada como en un hechizo dentro de sus pensamientos.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, colega en miniatura —dijo. Frisk lo miró—, si estás interesada, creo que podría reducir tu sufrimiento un poco con ayuda de esto. Dentro hay piezas elaboradas con un polvo muy especial. Usualmente no se lo mostraría a una niña que no tiene ningún interés por ser cliente preferente... pero, ya que pareces tan _dislocada _a pesar del calcio de tus huesos, no veo razón para negarte una bendición de esta categoría.

Sans abrió la caja dejando expuesto aquello que llenaba su interior. Frisk vislumbró con admiración la serie de colgantes con formas variadas que casi parecían destellar iluminando una porción del oscuro local. Era casi mágico que cada figura dentro del alhajero resaltara sobre el siguiente y finalmente cada uno reclamara por su atención al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sorprendida? —Sans se dio cuenta que no hacía falta preguntar cuando los ojos alargados de Frisk estaban perdidos en los collares y pendientes—. Puedes elegir el que gustes. —La mano de la pequeña titubeó antes de que pudiese tocar—. No te preocupes, no te cobraré nada. Considerarlo un soborno para que vuelvas con tu familia y te disculpes por escapar así.

Frisk tomó un broche con forma de corazón, el cual emitió un breve destello que logró hacerla sobresaltar para preguntarse si lo había imaginado cuando volvió a mirar. Sans se lo quitó de las manos -no sin antes pedirle permiso- para colocarlo a la altura de su pecho sólo para denotar con ironía que estaba representando el órgano de sangre que la especie humana necesitaba tanto para mantenerse convida. Hubiera hecho una broma al respecto pero recordó con tristeza que su querido hermano Papyrus no estaba cerca para molestarse con él por siquiera atreverse efectuar semejante artimaña. Frisk se abstrajo ante la vista del broche brillando en su pecho, llenandose con un cálido sentimiento de alegría.

—Gracias.

—He. —Sans se encogió de hombros—. Ve, Frisk. Asriel y tu hermana Chara se aproximan.

Frisk asintió con firmeza y salió del establecimiento sin mirar atrás. Estaba determinada a encontrarse con sus conocidos cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había percibido en su momento. No recordaba haberle dicho al esqueleto su nombre ni el de su hermana o amigo. Se giró sobre sus talones sin ninguna intención concreta -sólo queriendo asegurarse que la tienda estaba detrás suyo- pero entonces vio un extenso camino de esas humildes viviendas que caracterizaban el barrio; tal vez había caminado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta los kilómetros que había recorrido para llegar hasta ese punto. Confundida, se volvió dispuesta a continuar caminando sin alejar su mano del boche al que se sujetaba fuertemente como si de ello dependiera su vida. No sabía con precisión qué era pero esa sensación de protección emanaba del objeto entre sus dedos y tenía el presentimiento de que si lo soltaba estaría cayendo al abismo, como si de un hueco en el monte más alto se tratara.

—¡Frisk! —La agitada voz de Asriel alcanzó los oídos de la pequeña, quien vislumbró al siguiente instante la silueta del cabrito corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos antes de interceptarla en un abrazo que desbordaba alivio por haberla encontrado al fin. Chara, quien caminaba tranquilamente, se acercó a los dos sin perderla de vista; Frisk creyó ver en los ojos de su hermana la furia contenida que no se materializaba en su gesto indiferente, debido a ello se estremeció horrorizada—. No vuelvas a correr así, Frisk. ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¿Qué crees que habríamos hecho sino te hubiéramos encontrado?

—... Perdón, y-yo... no lo volveré hacer... —prometió Frisk con voz temblorosa, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se empapaban de lagrimas segundos antes de derramarse por completo.

—Calma, calma. Lo importante es que te encuentras bien —aseguró Asriel—, ¿verdad?

El cabrito miró a su amiga con insistencia, en espera de cualquier clase de corroboración a sus palabras. Sin embargo, Chara continuo impavida por lo que fue una eternidad para la mirada expectante de Frisk hasta que la mayor se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada sin alterar su semblante inicial. —Hoy no te voy a gritar, Frisk —declaró—. Sólo... vamos a casa ya, ¿está bien? Estoy cansada. Todos estamos cansados. Vamonos de aquí.

Frisk asintió, ahogando un sollozo de agradecimiento ya que al menos no recibiría más reprimendas por ese día. Se sostuvo de la mano de Asriel con firmeza y siguió los pasos de los otros infantes cuando estos comenzaron a caminar con Chara encabezando la fila. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que el broche en el pecho de Frisk brillaba mientras utilizaban sus habilidades de orientación para salir del barrio, y Frisk apenas pudo percatarse cuando encontraron el callejón por donde habían entrado, pero antes de que pudiera comentar cualquier cosa, el brillo que emitía desapareció como si nunca hubiese ocurrido así que prefirió guardar silencio en el camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

.

Curiosamente, su llegada tardía al hogar de sus padres no tuvo consecuencias, pues estos consideraron su leve retraso causa de los juegos que los niños solían llevar a cabo en su regreso. Frisk se sorprendió mucho de que el tiempo que permanecieron afuera no abarcara tanto cuando ella sintió que estuvo en la tienda del esqueleto más de una hora, y media más en su retorno a casa junto a su hermana y Asriel. Después de comer, su madre les sugirió hacer la tarea con su supervisión; Chara había abierto su cuaderno de mala gana pero de todos modos se aplicó en terminarla, Frisk por su parte no le molestó unirse a ella en la pequeña mesa que tenían asignada para trabajar. Una vez en su cuarto, Frisk observó el broche que adornaba su pecho, cuestionando la razón por la que nadie le preguntó dónde lo había obtenido a pesar de tenerlo encima. E inevitablemente comenzó a pensar que este adorno se trataba de un objeto mágico, el esqueleto lo llamó _bendición _después de todo. Con una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara, se lo desabrochó y lo observó cuidadosamente; el lindo corazón rojo volvía a brillar frente a su atenta mirada sin volver a apagarse como ocurrió al principio. Pensó en los usos que podría darle y sus efectos antes de ser interrumpida por el ruido que hizo su puerta al ser abierta bruscamente por Chara quien entró hasta quedar delante suyo, adoptando una postura amenazante, y al identificarlo Frisk supo qué le esperaba. Entonces ya había ocultado su broche en el bolsillo.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—¿Eh? —Frisk se reconoció confundida, no era esta la conversación que había esperado anticipadamente. La expresión molesta de Chara se intensificó.

—Apareciste de la nada, Frisk. Asriel y yo ya habíamos revisado esa zona donde te encontramos. Acaso, ¿te estabas escondiendo? ¿Dónde?

—Yo no...

—¡No actúes como tonta! —El grito de Chara obligó a Frisk encogerse sobre su cama, su pequeño cuerpo empezando a temblar—. ¡Te buscamos por horas y aún así ni papá ni mamá se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvimos afuera! ¡El sol ya había descendido en el cielo! Pero cuando salimos del callejón fue como si el reloj corriera hacia atrás. —Frisk notó entonces que el rostro furioso de su hermana fue reemplazado por un gesto reflexivo, incluso confundido—. No sé cómo pero estoy segura de que tú tuviste que ver con eso. Habla. Si no me lo dices ahora te obligaré a que escupas esa sucia lengua tuya.

Frisk se inquietó con tremenda declaración, trató de huir pero justo cuando se levantó y trató de correr a la salida, los reflejos de Chara consiguieron su objetivo de retenerla. Intentó gritar por el auxilio de su madre adoptiva pero Chara cubrió su boca enseguida, acostumbrada a los medios de escape que utilizaba la menor en su contra; no planeaba permitirle que la delatara esta vez, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

—Esto será sencillo para ti si dejas de ocultarme cosas, _hermanita _—persuadió utilizando un acento obvio de intimidación—. Estoy cansada de ser tu niñera personal.

Frisk gimió adolorida, la presión que Chara usaba para mantenerla contra su cuerpo era asfixiante, demasiado fuerte para ser capaz de luchar contra ella. Y en ese momento todos los malos recuerdos volvieron a ella. Todas las burlas, todos los golpes, todos los gritos, todas las injusticias en las que Chara fue autora principal durante su tiempo juntas en el orfanato. ¿Por qué? Frisk no quería seguir soportando esto, si tan sólo tuviera los medios para eludir este tipo de castigos. De pronto, el brillo que irradió desde su bolsillo fue lo suficiente cegador para afectar la visión de Chara, al punto que soltó a la menor enseguida. Frisk no dudó tomar la oportunidad para comenzar a correr sin detenerse fuera del alcance de la niña que no se rindió en seguirla para detenerse en la puerta de su propia recamara.

—¡Frisk! ¡Haré de tu vida un infierno si te atreves acusarme! —exclamó la voz de Chara desde el inicio del pasillo—. ¡Te lo prometo! —Frisk se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Chara ya no estaba tras ella, tomando un respiro después de bajar las escaleras apresuradamente y encontrando a su madre adoptiva en la cocina lavando los platos sucios.

—¿Qué es todo este ruido, cariño? —cuestionó la mujer con dulzura.

Frisk negó con la cabeza tomando la decisión de correr al final del pasillo, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido en realidad, mas habiéndose encerrado en el baño la pequeña niña retiró de su bolsillo el broche, cuyo brillo redujo considerablemente tras aquella conveniente descarga de luz. No cabía la menor duda de que aquella energía la había salvado del maltrato, la protegió de Chara, así que ahora era más consciente de los usos que podría darle a esa magia que se sentía tan cálida al contacto con su piel. No estaba asustada porque jamas usaría ese poder para lastimar a otros, con su ayuda sería capaz de defenderse y ayudar a sus padres adoptivos, a Asriel y los padres de Asriel. Aún así se consternó ante la sola idea de que Chara la descubriera, pues a diferencia de sus padres, ella notó también la aparente alteración del tiempo en su regreso a casa, ¿Asriel lo había notado también? Si era así y las palabras de Chara eran ciertas, ¿qué había sucedido con la tienda? Sin duda le pareció extraño que Snowdin desapareciera de su vista en un instante. ¿Eso significaba que ese esqueleto en realidad era una criatura mágica? Guardó su broche de nuevo, convencida de ir para comprobarlo, tal vez si lo hacía respondería sus preguntas y aprendería a usar de forma correcta la magia que le fue entregada. Tres golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

—Frisk, amor, ¿estás ahí?

—Si, mamá —contestó simplemente.

—Saldré un momento de casa y no quiero dejarlas solas. —Frisk abrió la puerta, mirando a la mujer con curiosidad—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —La pequeña castaña negó con la cabeza—. Entonces te llevaré con tu hermana, Chara dijo que iría a jugar con Asriel al jardín de su casa. Te irás con ella para que no estés sola. No me tardaré mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Arrepentida de su elección, Frisk sintió el impulso de abrazarse a su madre para suplicar llevarla con ella pero se dio cuenta de que este cambio repentino de actitud levantaría sospechas sobre lo recién ocurrido así que se vio obligada a tragarse su negación para acompañar a su madre fuera de casa en dirección al hogar de Asriel, encontrando a ambos niños jugando pelota, la expresión de Chara denotó irritación en el momento que la visualizó y aunque Frisk trató disimularlo terminó ocultándose tras su madre. La mujer habló amablemente con Toriel sobre la situación, asegurando que pronto regresaría para recoger a sus hijas. La amable monstruo albina aceptó hacerse cargo de Chara y Frisk por ese tiempo, así que la mujer se despidió con una sonrisa de su vecina. Frisk la observó alejarse mientras sujetaba la mano de Toriel, contacto del cual debió soltarse cuando Asriel la invitó a jugar y Toriel se excuso para volver dentro de la casa, prometiendo hornear un bocadillo para ellos una vez terminara sus deberes. Aunque con cautela, Frisk se aproximó a su hermana y Asriel después de ver cómo la monstruo adulta se retiraba. Y al ver que Chara no le prestaba mucha atención a su presencia, decidió bajar la guardia, pues con Asriel ahí su hermana adoptiva no trataría de llevar a cabo nada sospechoso.

.

Los minutos se consumieron entre divertidas actividades. Los tres niños, enfrascados en su imaginación, poco se preocuparon por sus alrededores y el hecho de que la madre de las niñas estaba tardándose más de lo establecido. Toriel salió al jardín en busca de su hijo y sus invitadas, deteniéndose un instante para observar la solitaria calle y advertir que su vecina todavía no se aparecía. Quiso ignorarlo llamando a los niños para que entraran a la casa a degustar el pastel que había preparado para la ocasión y así lo hicieron pero las horas se extendieron hasta que los alcanzó la noche. En este punto, Toriel estaba temiendo lo peor, especialmente cuando Frisk comenzó a preguntar con regularidad por su madre y ella tuvo que exponerle escenarios posibles por los que la mujer debía estarse tardando, mientras tanto Chara poco parecía importarle el suceso, manteniéndose distante con la compañía que le ofrecía Asriel, hasta que una llamada telefónica interrumpió el silencio. Toriel fue a contestar rápidamente y Chara aprovechó la distracción de su hermana para andar sigilosamente hacia la entrada del pasillo donde la madre de Asriel mantenía una conversación tensa -a modo de murmullos- con el remitente, las facciones de Chara se tornaron sombrías frente a lo que escuchaba, pero aún en silencio se quedó contra la pared. Más tarde su padre se presentaría para recogerlas con el rostro empapado en lagrimas.


	3. III

**Tres**.

Los ojos de Chara yacían perdidos mientras oculta en las sombras tan sólo escuchaba a la distancia los pesares de aquellos invitados al funeral de su madre adoptiva. Había oído suficientes lamentos de aquellos desconocidos sin rostro para ella y demasiados agradecimientos de su padre adoptivo hacia esos sujetos vestidos de negro que caminaban a sus espaldas al pie de la escalera. Chara permanecía recargada en el muro de la segunda planta, pupilas muertas que observaban todo y nada de la oscuridad que la abrazaba. Sólo recordar el llanto desconsolado de Frisk después de recibir tan devastadora noticia; era como una repetición de sus vivencias pasadas. Chara quería quedarse en completa soledad tratando de acuchillar esos recuerdos, pues pareciera que su existencia estaba condenada a perder el menor rastro de alegría, ser alimento de un circulo vicioso de muerte y polvo. Su familia anterior también había muerto y la pasada y la pasada. Una y otra vez. Había olvidado cómo debía sentirse cada vez que alguien a su alrededor fallecía y también cómo actuar ante las emociones de otros que observan su travesía. ¿Debía llorar? ¿Sentirse mal? A estas alturas ya no podía sentir nada, ni resignación. ¿En qué momento la muerte había dejado de afectarla?

—¿Chara? —Ni siquiera la sutil voz de Asriel consiguió reacción alguna de su parte. La niña se quedó quieta como una muñeca, lo rosado de sus mejillas luciendo más pálido que un copo de nieve. El cabrito se acomodó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de controlar el llanto que hizo temblar su voz al hablar—. ¿Sabes? M-Mamá dice que llorar n-no es malo y... y que te hará bien hacerlo.

—... No tiene caso.

—¿P-Por qué no?

—Asriel, eres un niño. Jamás lo comprenderías... —Las lagrimas apresadas en los parpados inferiores del cabrito por fin fueron derramadas y un sollozo escapó de la aprehensión de sus labios. Chara lo miró de reojo antes de perder la vista nuevamente en las sombras sin expresión en el rostro—. Basta —recriminó con dureza—, te dije que no vale la pena. Ella no volverá por mucho que llores.

—¡Estoy llorando por ti! —replicó Asriel entre sollozos—. Porque yo sé... yo sé que tú...

Las palabras de Asriel terminaron siendo ahogadas por el dolor de su alma y Chara no acertó hacer más que suspirar antes de acercarse más a él con la intención de consolarlo. Su débil y sensible amigo necesitaba su ayuda, sólo ese pensamiento la ayudó emerger de las penumbras en que se había sumergido su mente, dispuesta atravesar senderos de espinas para olvidar su realidad y mejor aferrarse a ese inútil monstruo llorón. Y Asriel no se abstuvo de apoyar todo su dolor en la insensible niña humana. El mundo sabía cuánto le gustaría a Asriel ser fuerte por ella pero, por mucho que se esforzase, no lo conseguía porque él era el único ser vivo habitando ese solitario corredor.

.

Cobijada tiernamente por su padre adoptivo, Frisk se quedó en su habitación observando el broche de corazón entre sus dedos una vez el adulto se retiró. Luego lo cubrió y miró al techo que la ocultaba de las tintineantes estrellas. El funeral había terminado y la verdad la golpeó más fuerte ahora que estaba completamente sola. Todo lo sucedido había sido tan difícil de asimilar para ella que se encontró sonriendo y atendiendo a todos los invitados con el broche en su vestido negro y el brillo de este parpadeando cada minuto, hasta que finalmente se daba cuenta que su madre adoptiva no estaría más en la casa, ya no jugaría con ella ni la felicitaría por sus dibujos hechos de pre-escolar. Quería llorar otra vez pero no le quedaran lagrimas, por ello el enojo fue el único sentimiento que se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo al recordar la poca empatía de Chara hacia lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no tuvo el corazón para juzgarla, después de todo esta era la sexta familia que la adoptaba. Frisk no era consciente de lo que debió pasar tras ser devuelta al orfanato tantas veces y finalmente traerla consigo a esta nueva familia. ¿Fue un error convencerla de actuar como su hermana de sangre para que no se atrevieran a dejarla? Sólo había sido un impulso entonces, un lapsus bondadoso al que Frisk no se negó para arrastrarla consigo al salón y presentársela a quienes serían sus padres, por eso ahora se preguntaba si fue correcto prácticamente obligarla vivir esta nueva experiencia.

El broche en sus manos brilló intensamente, incitándola mirarle con sorpresa. Al ver la luz deslizarse como motas de polvo entre sus dedos y volver a regenerarse se le ocurrió una idea así que, sonriendo, se levantó de la cama.

Andando por los pasillos oscuros, Frisk siguió su destino hasta alcanzar con sus manos la puerta de Chara. Sujetó el pomo y lo giró para adentrarse a la desordenada habitación de su llamada hermana mayor para descubrir con decepción que no había nadie adentro. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre cuando notó la ventana abierta y el espacio sin rastro alguno de la traviesa niña, y avanzando se asomó por el marco de la ventana encontrándola sobre la rama del árbol que golpeaba su cristal. Sus ojos distantes sin brillo en sus pupilas le recordaron a Frisk su primer encuentro; aterrador como un espectro vengativo ansiando vidas que devorar. Sin embargo, siempre fue sólo una figura incomprendida por otros niños. Frisk se sintió apenada por compararla todas esas veces con el monstruo malvado que habitaba bajo la cama.

—Elegiste al peor candidato para compartir penas —espetó Chara, adelantándose al llamado de su supuesta hermana menor—, no tengo humor de conversar contigo, Frisk.

—Es que yo... es peligroso ahí donde estás. Mamá dijo-

—Esa mujer ya no podrá molestarse conmigo —interrumpió—. Está muerta.

—¡Chara! —exclamó la menor. La aludida al fin dejó de mirar a la nada, enfocándose en admirar el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la otra niña. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de su rostro antes serio. Adoraba presenciar las reacciones de su proclamado némesis.

—Deberías ver tu cara, es tan graciosa.

—De verdad... ¿no sientes nada? —cuestionó Frisk secándose las lagrimas que no creyó conservase después de todo—. ¿No te duele lo que acaba de suceder? Papá lloró mucho, la señora Toriel, el señor Asgore, y Asriel... todos lloraron, ¿por qué eres diferente?

—¿Qué cosas dices? Yo también lloré mucho.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? —El acento de Chara fue burlón.

—No —Frisk sujetó el broche con fuerza, casi logrando que todo rastro de su luz fuera extinguido—. Quiero que dejes de ocultar cosas y dejes de sufrir por tu cuenta. Ahora somos hermanas, yo creí que eso podría ayudarte. Antes de que fuéramos adoptadas, tú dijiste-

—¿No te diste cuenta? —Chara se puso de pie sobre la rama, extendió sus brazos a los costados para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba hacia Frisk quien permaneció atenta, preocupada porque pudiera caer—. Mentí esa ocasión también... sólo quería reírme de tu ingenuidad. Quería que pensaras que soy una buena persona por dentro y que mi comportamiento es un disfraz que mantiene alejado el dolor que sufrí en el pasado. Eso no es cierto. —Inspirada por lo que escuchaba, Frisk creyó ver los ojos de Chara brillar de rojo, creando una imagen de horror gracias al ambiente nocturno y la sonrisa maniática estirándose en los labios ajenos—. Yo siempre he sido así, Frisk. No estoy rota.

—No...

—Es más, ¿qué te parece esta altura? —Chara -todavía sonriente- miró la distancia bajo sus pies—. ¿Crees que pueda morir si caigo desde aquí? O tal vez, ¿me romperé un brazo o una pierna? ¿Qué opinas? A mi me gustaría comprobarlo.

—No, Chara. Por favor vuelve aquí. Esto no es divertido.

—¿Entonces me muero?

—¡Chara, por favor!

—Shhh, ese hombre va escucharte —recriminó juguetona, su sonrisa aún presente—. Si levantas más la voz me dejaré caer ahora mismo

—¡No lo hagas! —suplicó. Unos segundos el sonido del viento fue lo único que gobernó el ambiente hasta que un crujido bajo los pies de Chara alertaron a Frisk.

—... Tú lo pediste —declaró dejándose caer con un movimiento sutil, casi involuntario, rumbo a su muerte.

Frisk se subió al marco de la ventana gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Por un momento todo pareció avanzar lentamente como si el tiempo se detuviese mientras estiraba un brazo en dirección a su hermana y la luz del broche en su mano se disparaba para crear un lazo de arena brillante que rápidamente les rodeó a ambas. Chara apenas consiguió asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El lazo de polvo mágico giró a su alrededor como un remolino, concentrándose tras su espalda con el objetivo de amortiguar su caída contra el suelo y finalmente desvanecerse como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Anonadada, Frisk se miró las manos, percatándose de que todo su cuerpo destellaba cual estrella en la noche, luz que la abandonó para depositarse una vez más dentro del broche que la acompañaba y -desde el pasto del jardín delantero- Chara se reconocía igual de sorprendida de que su cuerpo no sufriese ninguna clase de daño.

—Chara, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Frisk por fin.

—Estoy bien... —evidenció antes de que la expresión asombrada de su rostro fuera reemplazada por el enojo que no tardó en atacarla—. Lo sabía... hay algo raro contigo.

Un sonido a sus espaldas incitaron a Frisk inquietarse. Su padre adoptivo estaba subiendo las escaleras, seguramente con la intención de revisar ambas habitaciones. Presa del pánico, se giró para informarle sobre esto a la mayor quien no dudó avanzar hacia el arbol para comenzar a escalarlo apresuradamente mientras la pequeña morena vigilaba la cercanía del adulto. Chara resbaló varias veces en el trayecto, aferrándose obstinadamente a las ramas crujientes bajos sus dedos. En plena tensión, ambas temieron que Chara terminara cayendo de vuelta al suelo pero finalmente entró en su recamara ayudándose de la mediana fuerza de Frisk para cruzar el marco de la ventana, la cual cerraron casi con violencia antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por su padre adoptivo, quien exigió explicaciones inmediatas -que Frisk y Chara sincronizaron- para proceder enviarlas a dormir cuanto antes.

.

Aquella noche, Frisk se mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada, temiendo que Chara cruzara la puerta de un momento a otro e intentara arrebatarle el objeto mágico que había adquirido en Snowdin. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió y a la mañana siguiente se encontraron desayunando en el comedor en compañía de Asriel y Toriel, quien había sido enviada ahí por el ocupado hombre que debía presentarse en su oficina más temprano de lo usual. Ninguna de las dos niñas se quejó por esto, después de todo antes había sucedido que Toriel y su difunta madre adoptiva quedaban para preparar meriendas juntas a cualquier hora del día antes de marchar a sus respectivos trabajos, y pese a lo solitaria que parecía la cocina sin la mujer humana, Toriel continuo igual de alegre para las pequeñas niñas. Chara no pareció darle importancia alguna mientras Frisk se sentía mucho más segura con la sonrisa de Toriel que surgía como una flor curativa en esos momentos de ausencia; no era un secreto para ningún humano en ese barrio que Frisk la consideraba una segunda madre.

—Asriel, come lentamente —reprendió el monstruo hembra a su hijo, tomando una servilleta con la cual no se restringió limpiar el rostro empapado de miel en el hocico del cabrito quien arrugó el rostro como primer reacción—, mira este desastre.

—Así estoy bien, mamá —replicó Asriel avergonzado, apenas reteniendo el impulso de liberar espacio apartando el brazo de su madre.

—No está bien. Sabes que te enviaré a lavarte la cara si no estás presentable después de terminar con el desayuno. ¿De esta manera es como terminas en el almuerzo?

—¡No!

—Si, su cara siempre queda sucia y con muchas migajas —respondió Chara terminando de comer lo que faltaba de su desayuno—, siempre estoy arrastrándolo al baño para que se lave antes de entrar a clases.

—¡No es cierto, Chara! —exclamó Asriel con la piel bajo su pelaje ardiendo de vergüenza, Frisk observó la escena con una sonrisa; las expresiones de Asriel eran tan tiernas que se preguntó si era debido a ello que su hermana lo molestaba tanto. Quizás sus métodos no fueran aceptables pero por esta ocasión agradeció que el ambiente fuera tan ameno; sin Toriel y Asriel presentes el ambiente en casa seguro hubiera sido oscuro y deprimente como lo fue todo el día pasado.

—Cuando terminen lleven los trastos al fregadero. —Asriel y Chara asintieron inmediatamente para enseguida levantarse de la mesa e introducir sus útiles escolares dentro de sus mochilas, las cuales reposaban junto a sus sillas. A Frisk le tomó un rato más terminar de comer, pero una vez lo hizo se apuró a seguir el ritmo de los otros niños, pues detestaba la idea de quedarse atrás. Toriel, por su parte, los observó prepararse con un gesto angustiado adornando su rostro—. ¿Quieren que los lleve? —cuestionó de golpe, inevitablemente preocupada por el estado emocional de las dos niñas humanas.

—No es necesario, mamá —contestó Asriel con cierta severidad sin sospechar los motivos de su madre al formularles tan repentina pregunta. Sin embargo, Chara fue capaz de leerlo en la expresión aún presente en ese rostro así que no dudó echarse la mochila al hombro y darle la espalda para responder con indiferencia.

—No se preocupe, estaremos aquí después de clases como siempre. No es la primera vez que vamos solos. La escuela no está lejos, ¿cierto?

—Es verdad —Toriel asintió, casi apenada por hacer la sugerencia—. Cuídense mucho.

—¡Lo haremos! —exclamó Asriel sonriente, corriendo tras Chara rumbo a la sala. Frisk tuvo la intención de seguirlos también pero terminó por arrepentirse y regresar corriendo hasta los brazos de Toriel quien recibió el abrazo un poco contrariada, mas aceptando el gesto al siguiente instante; se daba cuenta que Frisk era una niña muy sensible, capaz de percibir las emociones de otros sin mucho esfuerzo. En verdad le provocaba una inmensa ternura que su fortaleza fuera reflejada por estos gestos tan cálidos y no en mecanicidad o indiferencia como ocurría con Chara, pues esto denotaba lo sana que era la mente de Frisk.

—Pase lo que pase siempre serán bienvenidas conmigo, mi niña. Cuando tengas una petición no dudes acercarte, haré todo lo posible por mantenerlas a salvo —prometió y Frisk asintió silenciosamente, no queriendo soltarse de esos brazos suaves y esponjosos como un peluche de gran calidad—. Ahora vete, mi niña. No olviden mirar ambos lados al cruzar la calle, ¿está bien?

Frisk se retiró después de mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa, corriendo a la salida de la casa y dejando a una complacida Toriel que, aún con esta muestra de afecto, no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por el futuro de tan adorables y solitarias niñas huérfanas.

.

Ya habían recorrido por lo menos la mitad del camino hacia la institución cuando Chara se detuvo apretando la mano de Frisk entre sus dedos, hecho que incitó a la menor liberar un quejido adolorido que alertó al cabrito también. Los ojos de las niñas se encontraron en medio de las interrogantes preocupadas que Asriel formulaba desconociendo el origen de aquella mirada demoníaca que gobernaba los iris de la niña más alta y que tanto aterrorizaron a Frisk cuando se dio cuenta que no podía escapar.

—Ahora si me dirás que has estado ocultando de mi —espetó, Frisk intentó soltarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En cambio tomó el broche que guardaba en su bolsillo como si lo defendiera de Chara quien no tardó en notar su reacción—. ¿Qué es lo que guardas en tu bolsillo, Frisk? ¿Y desde cuándo lo tienes en tu poder?

—Es una bendición —respondió con dificultad, el agarre en su mano le estaba haciendo daño—. Me la dio el esqueleto de Snowdin en el barrio de los monstruos tras el callejón.

—¿Bendición? —repitió Chara confundida. Asriel miró de una niña a otra sin comprender.

—Sé que suena raro pero él dijo que si lo tenía dejaría de sufrir...

—¿Acaso tu madre adoptiva no te enseñó a no aceptar obsequios de completos desconocidos? Especialmente proviniendo de monstruos. A mi me parece que debió quedarte suficiente claro con lo que ocurrió en el orfanato, ¿no?

—¡Sans no es un desconocido! —exclamó, sorprendiendo a los dos niños por la seguridad que había en su voz—. Cuando sabes el nombre de alguien ya no es un extraño, además él me sobornó con este objeto mágico, porque quería que volviera con ustedes. Se preocupó porque entré en su tienda completamente sola y me envió de vuelta para disculparme por escapar. No sé si es un monstruo, pero aún si lo es, no es malo.

—¿Objeto mágico? —repitió Chara de nuevo, mucho más intrigada. Frisk sacó el broche de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su hermana y Asriel quien emitió un sonido de asombro al percatarse de cómo destellaba sin necesidad de ser golpeado por los rayos del sol.

—Con esto te salvé cuando caíste anoche —afirmó Frisk recuperándose del dolor sufrido, el rostro de Chara volvió a deformarse con enojo ante este gesto retador.

—¡Increíble! ¡Jamas había escuchado de un objeto que fuera capaz de contener la magia de un monstruo en su interior! —comentó Asriel maravillado—. Papá me dijo que incluso un cetro expulsa la energía que el monstruo que lo sujeta le transmite, en realidad no puede guardar la magia. Ese esqueleto que tú mencionas debe ser muy poderoso.

—Eso creo —Frisk asintió, contagiada con la emoción de Asriel.

—Entonces dime,_ hermanita_. —El acento de Chara era sombrío y amenazante. Frisk se quejó por la nueva presión que fue implantada en su adolorida mano—. Cuéntame qué hiciste para merecer un objeto único en su clase. Dime cuáles son los requisitos para obtener una magia que seguramente desperdiciarás en justicia y bondad.

—¡Frisk! —aquel llamado interrumpió la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en la atmósfera, Chara siguió la mirada de su hermana menor hacia sus espaldas hasta detenerse en Monster Kid, un pequeño monstruo que formaba parte de la clase en pre-escolar de la pequeña. Este tropezó con sus propias piernas, impactó contra el suelo, pero se levantó para romper la distancia que le quedaba entre él y su amiga—. ¡Vamos! Los profesores no saben que salí de la escuela para venir por ti. ¡Las clases comenzarán pronto!

Chara se resignó soltar la mano de Frisk, lo cual ella no desaprovechó para correr junto a su amigo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Asriel y Chara los vieron alejarse y entrar al instituto mientras el cabrito hacía comentarios sobre lo genial que era el broche de Frisk, ignorando la sonrisa ansiosa que se dibujó en los labios de su mejor amiga.


End file.
